


A Boy’s Best Friend

by KnottheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles, Breeding Kink, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Hairy Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Older Derek Hale, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, beastiality, derek is wolf, female orgasm, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Stiles was just having some ‘me time’ when things escalated with his dog, Wolf. Or at least, he thinks it’s a dog.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1198





	A Boy’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and smutty while I work on a larger fic.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! Do not read if something isn’t your cup of tea.

Stiles was just trying to have some ‘ _me time_ ’; his laptop was sitting next to him open and he was naked on his bed, fingers slicked up and was fingering himself while watching some gay porn. He was imagining himself as the twink getting fucked by the hot, muscular hairy guy on top of him when he he felt something cold touch his thigh. Looking up from where his head was lying on his pillow, Stiles grinned down at Wolf, his massive black wolf mix.

“Hey big guy,” Stiles coos, using his clean hand to pet the top of Wolf’s head, “Smelled something didn’t you?”

Wolf chuffs and sniffs at Stiles’s thigh, giving it a few licks before looking back up at Stiles with those big eyes he finds himself weak to. 

“I know what you want, big boy.” 

Shutting his laptop and setting it to the side, Stiles rolls over onto his stomach and then moves to get in his hands and knees. Pushing his ass into the air and giving it a little enticing shake.

“Come on, big guy. Come fuck your little bitch, Wolf.” Stiles hums, pushing his legs apart to give Wolf a better opening.

Wolf growls and jumps up on the bed, not needing anymore instructions as he hops up on Stiles’s back and starts humping against his ass. Whining a little when his cock doesn’t hit Stiles’s pussy.

“Fuck, lemme hep you out big guy.” Stiles groans, struggling for a moment to reach back as Wolf keeps pushing him down against the sheets.

Wolf keeps fucking his hips even when it’s only Stiles’s hand wrapped around his cock, and Stiles chuckles at how horny the dog is for his pussy. A whine escapes his lips at the moment Wolf has the tip of his dick inside of Stiles’s wet cunt the animal is plowing away, front paws pushing Stiles face first into his sheets as his crouches over Stiles’s prone form. He can hear Wolf panting over him, happily fucking away not caring that he’s fucking his owner, all he knows is that he’s got a needy bitch to be knotted.

“Oh, fuck. _Yesyesyes!_ ” Stiles groans into his pillow, his hands coming up to bunch the sheets up. Knees rubbing harshly against the covers on his bed as needy little whines escape Stiles’s throat.

Ever since he found the wolf hybrid on the road, dirty and growling at anyone who got close, Stiles and Wolf have been insufferable. Well, mostly, since those first few weeks Wolf all but his from anyone and everyone, baring his teeth and growling at anyone who got close. And then he finally he let Stiles touch him and the teenager was so excited-he had always wanted a dog and somehow was able to convince his father to let him keep Wolf. Stiles was excited to have the four legged friend in his life, he just never expected things to escalate.

He knew he was bisexual, loved fingering himself naked on his bed while he watched some porn. Forgetting the door was open since he was home alone and Wolf had snuck in and started lapping at his wet cunt, Stiles had freaked out the first time and wouldn’t touch Wolf because he was afraid of that happening again. 

But the images didn’t stop, the thought of having Wolf lick him open until he was squirting all over the bed. It started as something small, just a few licks of the tongue.

And then it slowly escalated to Stiles bending over the moment he got home to let Wolf take him then and there. He stopped glancing at the other naked boys when he was in the locker room, their dicks didn’t do much for him anymore. Not when he knew what it was like to get stuffed to complete and hanging off Wolf’s massive knot. The dog had to be the same length as a human cock and about as girthy as a beer can, it took a while but soon enough he was always loose for his good boy.

“Oh fuck yeah, fuck your needy bitch.” He moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Wolf’s fast, rough snaps of the hips. “Gonna fill me up with your pups, huh big guy? Gonna breed your bitch.”

Wolf made a growling whine and his thrust got rough enough that the headboard started to slammed against the wall. Making Stiles’s pussy clench as he waited for that delicious stretch of Wolf’s knot.

The moment he felt the girthy cock inside of him start to grow at the base he was a mess, “Yes, yes! Yes! Please, please-knot me, _knot me_ , Wolf.”

Stiles didn’t care that he was begging to his dog but somehow it made it felt more real to him. And it felt like somehow Wolf could understand him on a level because he started to pound his hips with more aggression until Stiles was sobbing beneath him.

The knot stretched him open wide and the wet slapping sounds of Wolf’s knot fucking his pussy echoed in the room, along with Stiles’s moans.

Wolf snarled over him and claws dogged into his hips as he thrusted it again and the knot popped inside. Stiles cried out and clenched his eyes as he came, his come dripping between his thighs and on Wolf’s knot as the dog kept up with his thrust. Overworking that sensitive spot inside of Stiles’s cunt that had him whimpering and clawing against the sheets. Sobbing as he comes again and goes limp against Wolf’s larger form, shivering as warm fur tickles his back.

“Good boy.” Stiles slurs, nuzzling against the pillow as he waits for Wolf’s knot to go down.

When it does, Wolf slips out of him and Stiles crumbles to the bed, whimpering when he feels a wet nose against his ass. He keeps as Wolf’s fat tongue starts to lap at his ruined pussy, cleaning him out of all his slick and cum. Wolf chuffs and then shakes himself off before lying down against Stiles’s side, nosing against the back of Stiles’s neck and licking at the skin there.

Struggling to not just fall asleep, Stiles turns over and throws an arm over Wolf. Pressing a kiss against the dogs snout before finally letting himself fall asleep against his furry boyfriend.

________

Things get a bit more devious after that. 

Stiles stops trying to hide their fucking in the bedroom and gets more daring as he lets Wolf fuck him in the kitchen or the living room. Every time he gets home from school and his dad isn’t home, Stiles will tug his trousers down and let Wolf take him over anything and everything. 

He loves when the weekend hits and he can just walk around in an oversized shirt. No underwear and no pants. Slouching on the couch, legs spread open so Wolf can work orgasm after orgasm out of Stiles with his tongue. Sometimes jumping up to fuck Stiles with their chest presses against each other, the dogs tongue licking at Stiles’s face until he opens his mouth groaning as Wolf licks inside there too.

When it’s like this Stiles gets lost in the fantasy of some big hairy man fucking him against the couch. Sometimes a regular man, sometimes a man with the head of a wolf. Either way both of them have a thick cock that splits Stiles open as he works his knot into the teenagers cunt.

“Mmm, yeah baby.” Stiles moans as Wolf knots between his legs, running his fingers through that thick black fur. “Gonna be so heavy with your pups.”

That’s another thing Stiles didn’t expect toget off on. They went for a walk to the local dog park and Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes off one of the woman there who was pregnant. It wasn’t her that he found arousing but the idea of Wolf getting him pregnant? The thought of being so stuffed with Wolf’s doggy come that he got pregnant from it, was carrying around his dogs pups and got round and heavy with them. It sent him wild with lust and he went home after that to suck Wolf off on the back door steps, letting the dog fuck his mouth open with his knot until he was choking on it.

One night things get hot.

It’s Sunday night and Stiles was eating dinner with his dad until the man had to get up to answer a call. He’s use to this happen and also use to eating dinner in just a shirt, his dad having already told him he didn’t care what Stiles had in his pants he was still his son.

He wasn’t use to a certain _wet nose_ pressing between his thighs. Startling, Stiles shivers and automatically widens his legs, holding back a moan as Wolf immediately leans in and starts lapping at his dripping pussy. A hand comes down to rest on Wolf’s head, petting his good boy while the dog laps between Stiles’s pussy lips. He’s so loose from the earlier knotting session with Wolf that the dogs tongue easily slips inside of his pussy. 

Keeping himself in check, Stiles watches with one eye as his dad keeps his back to the table. He spreads his legs further and his pup happily jumps up to rest his paws on Stiles’s thighs so he can press his snout closer to Stiles’s cunt.

He squirms and bites on the inside of his cheek, not wanting his dad to figure out what’s going on under the table.

One of Wolf’s fangs nip at Stiles’s clit and he’s done for, coming right then and there and groaning against his hand as Wolf laps up his cum.

“Good boy.” Stiles smiles down at his dog, grinning when Wolf wags his tail back at him. “Now shoo. We can have more fun later.”

He pushes Wolf away lightly with his foot, jumping when he hears his dad hanging up.

“Haven’t we talked about _no_ feeding the dog under the table, Stiles. He can’t eat human food it’s not good for him.” His dad tells him, settling back down in his seat.

Stiles shrugs, “I’ve been good at not feeding him under the table, I just though he could have a little _treat_.”

“Well no more treats, I don’t want to have to find dog puke one morning when I’m coming down for coffee.”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles gives a half assed salute to his dad before finishing up with dinner.

When he finishes dinner and the dishes, Stiles waits until he dad goes to bed before letting Wolf into his room again. Running his fingers through the dogs thick fur and cooing at him.

“Such a sneaky boy, couldn’t resist waiting until after dinner could you. Just had to eat your bitch’s pussy out, huh, big guy.” Stiles presses kisses to Wolf’s snout, opening his mouth whenever Wolf licks the inside of his mouth. 

Wolf chuffs and lifts his leg up to reveal his aching erection between his legs, and Stiles feels himself getting wet at the sight.

“Wanna fuck your bitch, Wolf? Wanna breed me with your pups- _ugh_ -so needy for your knot.”

He doesn’t get far, simply bends himself over the top of the bed and lets Wolf knot him two times in a row before he can’t even feel his legs. Stinging scratch marks run down his back and thighs from where Wolf got extra aggressive while he was fucking Stiles.

Whining when Wolf’s knot slips out of him, Stiles pulls himself up on his bed and throws the covers over his naked body. Shuffling until he’s comfortable before passing out.

When the next morning comes he wakes up to Wolf’s hot mass lying next to him, he goes to stretch his arms and then rolls over to wrap them around Wolf. Only there _isn’t_ a giant dog in his bed.

Instead there’s a _man_ ; a very gorgeous man with dark hair, sharp facial features and a thick beard on his face. Stiles would have found the man attractive if it weren’t for the fact he was naked in Stiles’s bed.

The man inhaled and his eyes are splitting open to stare back at Stiles with familiar kaleidoscope eyes.

“Don’t scream.”

Stiles throws himself out of his bed, or at least tries to because the man lunges forward to wrap his arms around Stiles and yank him backwards. Kicking and throwing his fist and feet at the older man, Stiles’s scream gets muffled when the stranger flips him on his back only using one hand to pin Stiles’s hands to the bed and the other to cover his mouth. Screaming against the hand, Stiles tries to kick his feet but it’s useless because they’re being pinned down by a muscular thigh.

“I said don’t scream.” The man growls.

Stiles gives him a look that silently says, _‘Are you for fucking real?’_

Sighing, the man tilts his head to the side like a dog would when they hear something and then turns to look back down at Stiles, “No one is home to hear you scream, so don’t try anything.”

He lifts his hand.

And Stiles screams. 

“Are you shitting me,” The man covers his mouth again, “I just told you not to scream!”

Stiles gives a pathetic kick in response.

The stranger rolls his eyes, “I’m not here to hurt you, or do anything malicious. I promise.”

_‘Yeah, right. And I’m the fucking tooth fairy.’_ Stiles thinks to himself as he glares up at the man. 

“I’m going to take my hand off again, do not scream.”

For once, Stiles actually listens and doesn’t try to call for help even though his brain is screaming at him to do so.

“Who are you and what have you done to Wolf?”

“I am Wolf.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Uh, last time I checked, Wolf was a four legged dog?”

The man huffs, “That’s because I’m a _werewolf_.”

“No, you’re a delusional psychopath who killed my dog, put his collar on and slept in my bed!” 

Just then something Stiles has no way of explaining happens, the man growls-like an animal-and flashes red eyes down atStiles before his face morphs into something akin to a grotesque Halloween mask. There’s fangs and red eyes staring down at him and Stiles knows he should be scared, he really does, but then he’s looking down at the man’s fangs and feels himself clenching around nothing at the thought of those fangs scraping against his clit. But the moment the man’s face shifts back to normal something clicks inside of Stiles’s brain.

“You-you...oh my god. So your-but then that means. And we- _oh my god!_ We-! And then we-oh god!” Stiles’s whole face goes red as the realization hits him.

The man smirks and his eyes flash red, “Whats wrong, baby? Did you just remember that we fucked the entire time I was a wolf? Remember how you bent over like a _bitch_ in heat and let me knot your drenched pussy anywhere I wanted.”

He leans down and scraps his elongated fangs against Stiles’s collarbone, eliciting a whimper from Stiles.

“N-n-no. B-bad, Wolf.” Stiles tries to fight back, or at least cover his face with his arm because of how embarrassing this whole thing is.

“Derek. My name is Derek, and you better learn that fast because you’re going to be screaming it out a lot, baby.” The werewolf rumbles over him.

“What? Wait what-oh!” Stiles squirms when the man presses his lips against his own. Freezing under them like a deer in headlights until he feels a wet tongue lick between his lips and on instinct Stiles opens his mouth, moaning when a wet tongue dips inside of his mouth. It’s the first time he’s ever been kissed, by a man that is, and it’s the most amazing feeling.

“You’re already wet.” Derek grunts over him, pressing knuckles between Stiles’s pussy lips and grinding them until Stiles arches off the bed with a moan. “Make such a pretty sight like this, all aching and needy for my knot.”

“Mh-mh-yeah, gimme your knot, Derek. Uh-wait, do you even have a knot like this?” Stiles looks up from where his head was resting on his pillow.

Derek just gives him a toothy smile, “Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Stiles yelps when Derek pushes his legs up and has them wrapped around the man’s waist before pushing the full length of his dick inside of Stiles’s cunt. Biting his bottom lip, Stiles grips Derek’s broad shoulders as the man ducks him into the sheets. Mattress shifting underneath them as the headboard creaks and slams into the wall, creating cracks in the paint. Broad hands grip his waist and give them a bruising squeeze before they run up Stiles’s sides and toy with his nipples.

“Fuck, Stiles you have no idea how much I’ve thought about this. Thought about you sitting on my cock all day and turning you into a fucking mess, gonna mark you up with my teeth.” And with those words, Derek bends down to bite down on one of Stiles’s nipples, pulling a cry from Stiles’s lips as he leans into the harsh touch of teeth.

“Derek! Fuck- Ah!” Stiles screams, digging his nails into Derek’s shoulders as the man fucks him into the sheets.

He’s about the same length and girth of Wolf’s cock if not bigger, and Stiles feels himself tremble at the idea of Derek stuffing him with his knot.

“Gonna make you mine, mark you up and fill you with my cum, baby. Would you like that? Wanna be my bitch, Stiles?” He bitesgently over the area of Stiles’s heart.

“Yes-Yes-Yes! Derek, please!” His hands run up into Derek’s hair and tangle in the softness of it before jerking the older man down for a kiss.

“Knew you were the perfect little slut, so desperate for my knot. It’s ok, baby.” Derek kisses you the side of Stiles’s face before dipping down to kiss the teenagers lips, “I’m going to give you what you need. My knot and my pups. Gonna stuff you until you’re pregnant with my pups. Can’t wait for you to get nice and heavy with them.”

Sobbing when a hand harshly punched his nipples, Stiles clings you Derek’s body like a lifeline. Panting at lips dance over his skin and his pussy gets abused with Derek’s knot.

“Mine. _Mine! **My Stiles!**_ ” Derek roars before biting down on Stiles’s throat.

Teeth in his neck and the swelling of Derek’s cock inside of him has Stiles loosing it, he cries out as he clenches around Derek’s dick and comes. Mouth dropping open as the loudest moan escapes his lips, while Derek rumbles over him like a wild animal.

He whimpers when he feels Derek grinding his hips inside of him still and it takes a moment for him to realize that Derek knotted. Clenching around Derek’s cock, Stiles gasps when he feels the familiar bulbous feeling stuffing his cunt and melts underneath Derek’s warm body. Mewling softly when Derek scraps teeth against the mark on his neck and toys his with nipples a little bit more. Derek groans over him as his cock keeps coming and coming inside of Stiles’s sopping cunt, and Stiles groans when he feels the man shift a little the tug on his pussy as him clenching up again.

“You ok, pretty boy?” A warm hand cups the side of his face and Stiles hums, turning his head so he can curl up into the heat. Derek chuckles over him and says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Der-what are we gonna do about my dad? He still thinks you’re a dog.” Stiles pipes up after a while of dozing off. Derek has his head resting on Stiles’s chest, rubbing his beard against Stiles’s bare skin like a cat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. You just stay here and be pretty.” Derek leans up to kiss Stiles’s lips.

“I’m not a princess.” Stiles glares, “So don’t treat me like I’m fragile, or you’re going to find a foot up your ass.”

Derek grins up at Stiles and flashes red eyes, “Watch what you say to your Alpha, if I want to call you pretty and treat you like you’re the most precious thing in the world I will.”

Huffing, Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, “Whatever... _Alpha_.”

A growl and red eyes flash up at him, and Stiles mewls as his pussy clenches around the thick knot inside of him as he comes again. Panting a little with ruddy cheeks, Derek groans over him and then leans up to kiss Stiles’s lips.

“My mate.” He purrs, and Stiles feels himself falling into the werewolf’s arms at the tender look Derek gives him.   
  


“Yeah, I’m yours.” Stiles leans up to kiss Derek back, “I’m yours, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to open up prompts for a short while to get myself back into writing. Please feel free to send one!
> 
> https://forms.gle/qgm4mZeo8PvBEXicA
> 
> Also I have a Twitter if you want to see some mentions of the new things I’m working on as well as my curious cat: @knotthewolf


End file.
